The present invention generally relates to bioplastic aseptic containers, bio resin paperboard cartons, and more specifically bio resin paperboard containers and cartons.
The task for an aseptic containers is to preserve over time the nutritional value, the quality and taste of the product inside, protecting it from exposure to contaminants. In particular, this kind of container is used for the packaging of a wide range of products such as milk and dairy products, fruit juices, non-carbonated drinks, wine, tomato sauce, or dry foods such as cereals. The contents may be pasteurized or sterile and thus the cartons can be referred to as aseptic cartons. These laminated cartons are made with plastic layers over paperboard, but today we have bio resin films and liquid glass, which meet FDA food contact standards, and can replace plastic layers and improve the carbon footprint, sustainable and environmental parameters and compostability of the product such that one can achieve zero waste.
Renewable chemicals from vegetable feed stocks such as sugars, vegetable oils, organic acids, glycerol and others have been proposed as monomers for polymer production. Carbohydrates and lignin are the major sources for aromatic monomers. Chemicals 2, 5-furandicarboxylic acid (FDCA) and vanillic acid are important examples of such aromatic monomers. FDCA has been screened to be one of the most important building blocks or top value-added chemicals derived from biomass by the U.S. Department of Energy. Approaches to the preparation of hydroxymethylfurfural lead the way to the large-scale production of FDCA. The latter can used for the production of polyesters bearing furan moieties such as poly (ethylene 2, 5-furandicarboxylate) (PEF), poly (butylene 2, 5-furandicarboxylate) (PBF) and poly (trim ethylene furandicarboxylate) (PTF), and poly (propylene 2, 5-furandicarboxylate) (PPF) which can be bio based alternatives of terephthalates. Terephthalate is a class of high performance thermoplastic polyesters that includes poly (polyethylene terephthalate) PET, poly (butylene terephthalate) (PBT) and poly (propyleneterephthalate) (PPT). Terephthalates have advantageous properties and are used in a wide range of applications. However, terephthalate and its precursors are fossil based. Non FDCA plant or sugarcane based bio resins, namely, green polyethylene, (GPE) and green polyethylene terephthalate (GPET), and para xylene, are other non-compostable bio resins. Non-compostable resins include, PBF, PEF, PTF, PPF, GPE, GPETE and par xylene. These resins are available as biaxial films and can be metalized with aluminum and tin by vapor deposition.
There are bio resin that are compostable. These resins include polylactic acid (PLA) from corn and cellulose, Poly3-hydoxybutrate-3-hydroxyhexxanate (PHBH) from a fermentation process using glucose and propionic acid as the carbon source for Alcaligenes eutrophus, and polyhydroxyalkanoate (PHA) derived by plant fermentation. Poly L lactide (PLLA) and poly D lactide (PDLA) are forms or homo-polymers of PLA. These are compostable and can be degraded to make eco-friendly compost or can lead to zero waste. These resins are also available as biaxial films and can be metalized with aluminum.
Liquid glass is made from silicon dioxide, which is a natural element from silica or sand (“glass”). An ultra thin layer of liquid glass can be used to provide a barrier layer to improve permeation properties.
Cartons can be made from bio resin that meet FDA food contact standard, offer a smaller carbon footprint, and eliminate most of plastic used in these cartons. Paperboard containers are frequently used for such packaging. At times, it is desirable to offer a re-closeable container such that consumers can remove a small portion of the content or item and then reseal the container. These containers are generally made form multi laminated paper board using bio resins and permeation properties can be addressed by an aluminum or tin foil or bio resin metalized films or a layer of liquid glass.
Many food products are packaged in a paperboard carton in which the contents are further contained in a flexible bag or pouch. The bag or pouch is typically used to provide sufficient barrier properties to keep the food fresh. In order to avoid using a bag or pouch, it is necessary to provide a paperboard packaging container that offers equivalent barrier properties. A bio resin laminate paperboard, BLP, with a bio resin metalized or aluminum foil layer, helps achieve this barrier, such that the pouch or bag can be eliminated.
It would be desirable to provide a bio resin laminated paperboard for cartons and containers.